


Podfic: Integration

by shinyjenni



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia Dax is still working out how her new personality fits together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Integration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319275) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



**Original fic** : [Integration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/319275), by cosmic_llin  
[Download/stream here](https://www.box.com/s/qtcuqy86lyt7cbnflhrs) (4:55 mins, 3.4MB)


End file.
